Star The Seductive
by MissingFinger
Summary: Marco has many complicated feelings about Star... Little does he know that Star feels the exact same way.


**I call this Starco story: Star the Seductive**

Some days, when Marco yearned for he and Star to be a couple, he fantasized what they would do when they did date. He fell asleep late one night with these thoughts in his mind... And he began to dream...

 _Star leaned in closer to Marco. He couldn't help but fidget and his face grew hotter and hotter as she moved nearer and nearer. 'Why are you afraid?' She asked him. 'I'm not afraid.' He said. 'Its just that this is too perfect. It must be a dream.' 'Well.' Said Star. 'If you really want it, make it a reality.'_

Marco awoke. He knew what he had to do.

The next day, he approached Star. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a strangled noise could be heard. "I-I..." He spluttered, his entire face scarlet. Star looked quizzically at him. "...You okay, wild man?" She asked teasingly. "Um, I... Wanted to tell you something..." Marco tried to keep from fainting. Was Star even prettier than he remembered? Was he still dreaming? His emotions felt like a washing machine spin cycle. Star smiled at him, a sly gleam in her eyes. "Why don't you come into my room so that we can talk about it...?" She giggled. She grabbed Marco by the hand and pulled him into her zany, chaotic room. She pushed Marco onto her bed and lay down next to him. Rolling so that they were face to face, she poked him in the stomach, making him blush (to her pleasure). "What did you want to tell me?" She asked. Marco had never been more flustered in his entire life, and Star loved it. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. "Um, never mind." Marco tried to scramble out of the bed. Star shut the door and locked it with a quick spell. "What's wrong, Marco?" She asked. "Nothing!" He yelped, rattling the door handle in a fruitless escape attempt. Star sidled closer to Marco, a wicked grin on her face. "What is it, wild man? Why are you afraid?" Marco blinked. Just like his dream! "Listen, Star." He began, trying and failing not to stare into her adorable ocean eyes. "It's nothing, okay?" Star pressed Marco up against the wall. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead.

"S-star? What are you doing?" Marco gasped. Star leaned on Marco's shoulder and smiled coyly at him. "What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Her fingers tap danced along his chest. She felt his heart rate increasing rapidly. "Uh..." Marco flushed even deeper crimson. Star leaned in to him until their faces were mere centimeters apart, than spun away. Marco hyperventilated as Star turned around and gave him a flirtatious grin. She leaned into his chest and batted her eyelashes at him. "Tell me, Marco... Do you think I'm beautiful?" Marco's brain short circuited and he passed out.

When he came to, there was darkness. He felt the familiar warmth of his bed, but he felt something else: An unknown source of heat next to him. He rolled over and stifled a yelp. Star was lying next to him, with her arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Her eyelids fluttered when Marco stirred. "Oh, hey Marco." She whispered, yawning. "Star, I don't think this is-" he started. "Ssssshhhhhhh..." She shushed. "You're my fluffy teddy bear now. Teddy Bears don't argue." She pressed her body closer to his. Her hair smelled of fresh shampoo, even though she was still in her clothes. A horrifying thought struck Marco: he hadn't showered in several days... He probably smelled terrible. He couldn't resist asking. "Star, do I smell okay? I haven't showered in a while..." Star giggled. "Well, most people would say you smell terrible..." Marco blushed fiercely. "...But personally, I think that your scent is intoxicating." Marco felt himself full to the brim with confusing feelings. He took a deep breath. "Star, about earlier... I was trying to tell you that I..." Yet again, Marco's mouth froze as he struggled to get the words out. "Have a tiny little crush on me? Is that what you were going to say? MARCO DIAZ has a crush on me...?" Star teased, her heart full of hope for a yes. "Yes! Star, I think I'm in love with you." Marco blurted, before clapping his hands to his mouth. Star giggled and pulled his body closer to hers. "I love you, too." She said, bopping him lightly on the nose. "Now, go to sleep. We have lots to do tomorrow." "We do?" Marco asked. "Well, duh. Our first date, of course!" She chirped. "Oh, alright. Are you just gonna sleep with-" "Oh, YES..." Star purred, snuggling up close to her sweetheart.

Marco smiled to himself as he fell asleep with a soft, blissful sigh.

Marco woke up. Star was still sleeping. He softly kisses her on the forehead, his touch as gentle as a summer breeze. Star smiled in her sleep. "Oh, Marco..." She moaned quietly. "You look so handsome in that suit..." Marco stared at her quizzically. He was still in a hoodie and jeans... Oh! She was dreaming. A grin crept onto Marco's face as an idea popped into his head. He ran downstairs to get ready.

 **Hope you liked! Obviously a sequel will be out soon! Please review!**


End file.
